Danny and Sam Have Problems
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: When Danny and Sam's triplets get Danny's ghost abilities, everything changes not only in his marriage, but in his relationship with his mother. R&R please


DANNY AND SAM HAVE PROBLEMS

Danny and Sam were a happily married couple expecting their first children. That's right, Sam was having triplets. They were indecisive about names, so they decided to make a list of six names: three boys and three girls. When the children were born, it was a magical moment. Three girls were born, and their names were Angel, Haley, and Ayanna. The family looked perfect in a photograph taken at the hospital, but their real struggles were about to begin: Danny's genetics were about to harm their seemingly happy marriage.

It was three months after the triplets were born and all were finally out of the hospital after some problems. They were taking to the new schedule well, and the house was running smoothly, though Danny's mom and sister were usually always there to help out. They were the ones who made the discovery.

Infants this young cannot travel without someone carrying them, yet when Danny's mother walked into the nursery at two in the morning, the babies were gone. She ran through the house, hoping that her daughter or daughter-in-law took them without her knowing, but she saw that both were asleep. Frantic, she called Danny. He woke up and walked upstairs from the basement. He was sleeping there so that his mother could have his bed while she stayed.

"Danny, the babies are gone," she whispered quickly, panic in her eyes.

"I'll go check. You go sit down, maybe have some tea or write a letter to Dad," Danny whispered. She nodded and walked away. Danny went ghost and walked into the nursery. Sure enough, the babies could do it to, posing a real problem: he never told his mother. He was going to do it right before he moved out, but he told them about his and Sam's engagement. He was going to tell them at the wedding, but no one looked ready for it. Then, at the party they threw to announce the pregnancy, Danny was going to announce it once and for all, but Sam asked him not to so they could focus on the babies. Danny agreed, and from that day forward he never announced it to anyone.

Danny woke up his sister and took her into the nursery. She gasped, but Danny kept her quiet.

"They have my ghost abilities. I don't know what to do," Danny whispered sternly.

"Get Sam," she said quietly. Danny nodded and woke up Sam. She didn't want to get up, so he told her right there.

"But Danny, how is this possible? I didn't think it could be genetic."

"Well, it is apart of my DNA," Danny replied. "Listen, we need to do something about it."

"Fine. I know someone. We'll take them tomorrow, but only if you tell your mom what's going on. It's been too long, Danny. You've hidden your secret so well that only Jazz knows it right now. How does that make you feel that your family has no idea who you really are?"

"A lot like you, honey," he replied. Sam smiled and kissed him.

"Now go get the children and put them in an invisible ghost shield so they can't get out," Sam said sternly. Danny nodded and did as she wished. The crib would then be off-limits to him, but at least the babies would be safe, and visible. Danny called his mother and said it was fine then went downstairs to think about what they would have to do the next day.

****

Danny sat down with his mother the next morning. Jazz was there too just in case things got out of hand. Sam was taking care of the babies in the next room, which was blocked by a ghost shield.

"Mom, I wanted to talk with you about…last night, and a few other things too," Danny stuttered.

"Danny, you can tell me anything," she smiled.

"Alright then," Danny whispered. "The kids really were invisible. I have ghost abilities, and I passed them to our children by accident. I'm sorry I never told you about them."

"You have what?" his mother cried.

"I can turn into a ghost. I'm the one who fought them back in high school. Everyone thought I was the bad guy, but I was really protecting them."

"I can't believe you never told us! How did you get these powers?"

"From the ghost portal in Dad's lab," Danny replied. "He thought it didn't work, but he forgot to turn it on, and he couldn't see it because he doesn't have the abilities."

"So, all these years, only your sister knew?" she asked sadly. Danny nodded.

"She starting being nosy, and soon she found out and I had to tell her. Sam and Tucker knew about it too, and they helped get me out of jams, along with Dad's equipment. A lot of it came in very handy, by the way."

"Danny, I need to wrap my head around this," his mother sighed. "I'm going home. Do you mind if your father knows?"

"Sure," Danny smiled. "I have wanted to tell you before, but…he's the one who held me back. He thinks that no ghost is a good ghost, but I'm good, and I'm part ghost, as are my children."

"I understand that, sweetie. I'll be back this afternoon. Bye, Sam!" she called. Sam replied, and Jazz helped her mom to the car. Danny then went to Sam.

"Where are we taking them?" Danny asked.

"A witchdoctor," Sam whispered. Danny nodded and sat down beside her, but he couldn't touch the babies because of the shield.

"Hopefully he can make it where I can touch my children again."

"He better," Sam said sternly. "Danny, if our children have these abilities…and keep them, I don't know what I'll do. They don't need them yet, because they can't control them. When they get to be older, I don't mind them having the abilities, it's just the right now I'm worried about."

"I get it, Sam. Let's see if the witchdoctor can help," he whispered. "But…I'm not leaving them with him overnight or anything."

"Agreed," Sam nodded. They shook on it, and then prepared the babies for the trip to him.

****

Sam drove while Danny looked onto the babies. A ghost shield was placed in the backseat to keep the little ones inside the car, but Danny was feeling the affects of it also. He was hoping the witchdoctor could pull the ghost abilities out of all three of the girls, and then when they were ready they could inject them back in, or something like that. The details were swimming inside Danny's head along with other thoughts, mostly concerning his parents. He knew that his mom was pained after hearing that her precious boy kept a secret from them for so long, and he knew that his father might feel the same way. As for his other thoughts, he was wondering how this would affect his marriage to Sam. She had been with him for a long time now, but she could just as easily walk away whenever she wanted. He hoped the kids would be older, maybe at an age where they would understand, but he had no idea when the day would come, he just knew it was possible. With the girls' powers revealed, it would make Sam feel like an outsider, since she would be the only one without ghost abilities. Danny decided he would see about helping her attain the abilities, but only if she wanted them. Maybe she would like being the woman with a ghost husband and three ghost girls, or maybe she wouldn't. Danny's thought were now making him anxious. Luckily, they were there.

Inside, an oddly dressed man was waiting. Sam explained what was going on, and the man nodded. He could fix the girls' problems…forever.

"Wait," Danny said sternly. "I think it should be their choice. Is their any way you can put their abilities into a…potion or something, and then when they're old enough we tell them and they decide?" Danny asked.

"You are asking too much of me. I am incapable of doing such magic on a mere favor. I know someone who is willing, and it will cost the same favor, but only if you are willing to wait one more day. I have to contact him."

"We're willing," Sam said sternly. "I agree with Danny in that the girls should have a say. We'll be back tomorrow with the girls."

"Oh, he can come to you, just make sure the house has believers inside it," the witchdoctor replied. Sam and Danny nodded, returning to the car and loading the children. They then drove home and waited for their visitor.

****

He arrived mid-day just as Jazz left the house. It was like he was waiting for Sam and Danny to be alone, and once they were, he appeared in black robes carrying a broomstick, a cauldron, and a heavy leather bag.

"I am Severus Snape, and I'm here to create the potion for you," he said darkly. The sky seemed to cloud over as Danny and Sam led him into the girls' nursery. He set up quickly and then asked for a sample of their blood. Sam left the room with that cue, but Danny stayed. He was curious to see what this man could do. "This shall take approximately one hour. May I have my lunch with you?"

"Sure," Danny replied, leading him to the kitchen. Sam offered to make sandwiches, and everyone agreed that that was fine. So, the three sat in silence at a table covered in unused diapers and boxes of wipes.

"Triplets, huh? New fertility medication?" Severus asked.

"No, they're natural," Sam replied. Severus nodded.

"I work at a magic school and we have a set of triplets. Their mother ate a very powerful plant linked to fertility. Rumors say they had to weed out some of the babies because there were so many," Severus whispered.

"We could never do that," Danny said sternly. Sam nodded.

"I agree," Severus nodded, wiping his mouth and checking his watch. "You have very good children. They do not cry as much as one would expect."

"They are good sleepers," Sam replied, clearing the plates and beginning the dishes.

"Can I make one more request of you, Severus, if Sam agrees?" Danny asked. Severus nodded and Sam sat down at the table. "I was wondering if there was any way Sam could get the same abilities."

"It is possible, if you are willing to supply your blood and wait another day. I do not have the proper supplies, but I am willing to do it. Would you like that, Sam?" Severus asked.

"I don't know," she whispered. "Maybe it can stay in storage, like the girls'."

"No," Severus said sternly. "Adult blood weakens faster because it is older. You would have to take it the very day it is made or it could spoil, meaning dire consequences could arise. Are you willing to risk the consequences, or do you want to be like your husband and daughters?" Severus asked. Sam looked to Danny then back to Severus.

"I think I'll stay the way I am. Danny, I love the idea, but I feel like I'll be the one bonding with the children the most. This gives you a chance to stay connected to them, and I couldn't intrude. Besides, someone has to stay here and clean every once in a while, and I've been on the outside all my life. I kind of like it here," Sam smirked. She and Danny kissed as Severus stood.

"The potion will be ready in a moment. It will pop and make the babies cry again, but otherwise it will be fine," Severus whispered. Sure enough, a loud pop sounded, along with the screams of three infants.

Sam and Danny followed Severus up the stairs and watched him place them in three urns, all with ghosts on them. He then handed them to Danny.

"Their powers are drained from them, and they rest inside these urns. When you are ready, put them into a glass of water. If the water is green, then the potion is still good. If not, contact Hogwarts with this card. Understood?" Severus asked. The two nodded and shook his hand when he went to leave. Once he was gone, the house returned to normal, but it wasn't as if nothing had happened. Danny's mom wanted to confront him, so they had to face that.

"Danny…your father and I made a decision last night, and we've decided something that should have been decided a long time ago. Jazz, this applies to you too, sweetie," Danny's mom whispered. Jazz sat beside Danny on the couch. "Well…our family has had its own share of secrets, but there are more that you aren't aware of. The biggest being that…your father and I divorced when you were three years old, Danny, but we realized about the time the final papers arrived that to keep fighting ghosts, we would have to live together, and living together meant staying together, but…we had already signed the papers. Rather than risking the same thing that happened before, we stayed unmarried, but we convinced everyone that we still were. So, when Vlad wanted to marry me, I could have said yes, but…he's disgusting," Danny's mom grimaced. "Do you forgive us?"

"Of course," Jazz replied. "Divorce is very natural, like with me and John."

"I forgot that you would understand. What about you, Danny?"

"I guess we're even then," he whispered. "I didn't tell you about my secret and you didn't tell me about yours. We're back on the same page, Mom. I like it that way. By the way, the potions master has the girls' powers ready for them when we're ready for them to have them, but until then, they are in storage."

"How old are they going to be when you give them the potion?" Danny's mom asked.

"The same age I was," Danny replied. The women nodded as the babies started to cry. Everyone stood and tended to them. Now everything was completely normal, for now.

**Years Later**

"Girls! Another call came in for you! Are we going?" Danny yelled up the stairs. He was much older now and he was trying his darndest to hide another grey hair.

"Going ghost!" his daughters yelled together. They then flew down the stairs.

"That's my girls," Danny smiled. He then walked into the living room with Sam, who was nursing their son, Daniel. "How is he doing?"

"Better. The fever is gone now. We'll be fine without you four again. Just be back soon," Sam smiled. She and Danny kissed and Danny flew out the door to be with his daughters. Luckily his son didn't get ghost abilities because of a special spell the witchdoctor was able to do. So now, they had their complete family, filled with love, and ghost abilities.

**The End**

_**If you're willing to tell me how I did, send me a review! Thank you, **_**DarkAngelSnapeLover**


End file.
